


Overdrive

by digitaldreams



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, App Drive, App Drivers, Depictions of injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentions of Ultimate Four, Not Beta Read, Wounded Fic, haru and yujin are gay no i am not taking criticism, not beta read we die like leomon, overdrive - Freeform, soft angst, violence tag is for injury depiction there's no fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: They always knew he had a weaker constitution. They just didn't think it would hit him this hard.
Relationships: Oozora Yuujin/Shinkai Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Overdrive

When Haru slid his finger into the thumb pad, the first thing he felt was pain. 

It was as if every part of his body was being torn apart. He let out a cry of shock, though he didn't remember giving his vocal cords permission to scream. His muscles all screeched at him with agony, and his legs could barely hold up his body. There were only two realities in that moment where the pain was enough to make him tear up involuntarily: Charismon's oncoming attack and the App Drive in his hand. 

Haru knew that he said something, but he wasn't sure what it was. His legs gave way from beneath him, and he felt the App Drive slide away from him as his cheek hit the ground. He struggled against his body, trying to stay awake, to support Globemon, but his efforts were futile, and his eyes slipped shut as his consciousness ebbed away. 

~~~~~

"Haru! Haru!" 

Haru felt someone's arms around him, but he wasn't sure whose they were. When he finally managed to pry his eyes open, he saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. It was Eri. 

Gatchmon was leaning over him, and it was his partner who had made the faraway call of Haru's name. Relief flooded Gatchmon's face when he saw Haru was awake again, and he practically clobbered his partner to get in a hug. Haru tried to return it, but he found that his arm barely wanted to move, let alone wrap around his buddy. 

Haru was eased up by Eri, and she wrapped her own arms around him. Another set of limbs joined in the fray a few seconds later, and Haru knew that they had to belong to Astora. Haru's eyes shut again, and he let himself melt into the embrace of his companions, a small smile on his face. 

He belatedly remembered the battle against Charismon, but he couldn't see any signs of the Ultimate Four, and his friends were back, so they must have fallen. He couldn't even force himself to ask, as his mouth stubbornly refused to cooperate. 

When the hug finally ended, Haru immediately missed the warmth of his companions. He opened his eyes once more and looked around at them. He could see a few bruises scattering all of their Appmon, and Musimon's ears were somewhat droopy and crooked. Astora's cheeks were littered with cuts, and his hair had fallen out of its regular ponytail. He held one of his hands to his chest, and Haru suspected his wrist had been sprained in the battle. Eri hardly looked better, and her hair had fallen from its pigtails to form a curtain around her face. Blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth from a cut just above her lip. She stubbornly refused to let go of Haru, and he knew that she had stared down death one too many times to release any of the Drivers without a fight. 

Eri slowly managed to help Haru to his feet, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders. "Can you stand?" she asked carefully, using her arm to steady him from the front. 

Haru nodded numbly, unable to do much else. Everything in his body burned, and he could tell that he had been scraped up in the fight. His ankle didn't want to cooperate, and he worried distantly if he had rolled it in the fall after using Overdrive for the first time. 

When Yujin used it for the first time, he was clearly tired, but he bounced back quickly. Yujin was used to physical exertion where Haru was not, so it made sense, but that didn't lessen the excruciating exhaustion that threatened to crush Haru. 

Yujin. 

Haru didn't realize that he had been walking alongside Eri until he saw three people standing on the horizon with a pair of Appmon. He recognized one of the people as Knight, who appeared to be speaking with Rei and Hackmon. The other pair were as familiar as it got for Haru, and he found himself breaking away from Eri's grasp to limp towards them. 

"Yujin!" Haru yelped, feeling pain shoot up through his damaged ankle. Still, he kept pressing on, tears at the corners of his eyes as he ran. He sounded desperate and pathetic, but he didn't care. He needed Yujin in that moment. 

Haru didn't realize that he had tripped until he was falling again. He had given up on recovering until he felt a secure hand around his upper arm. He looked up slowly, being met with the kind green eyes of Yujin. 

Yujin helped him to fully stand, and he shot Haru one of his angelic smiles. Haru felt his tears fully spill over as he embraced his companion, sobs threatening to rise up from his throat. 

He wasn't sure how long Yujin held him there, but he didn't want the moment to end. He smiled to himself, his tears staining Yujin's green and yellow shirt. Haru knew that he would have cried audibly if he had the energy. 

Yujin eventually pulled away from the embrace, still offering Haru enough strength to allow him to stand. "I'm glad to see you're alive," Yujin smiled gently. 

"I-I was so worried..." Haru managed to choke out, leaning up against his best friend's side as tears continued to streak down his pale yet bruise-ridden skin. He likely looked just as bad as Astora and Eri had. It was a relief to him that Yujin looked relatively alright. The Ultimate Four hadn't harmed their captive, it seemed. 

Haru's eyes tried to shut again, and he felt his legs attempting to give way as they had before. In a quick yet effective motion, Yujin pulled Haru into his arms, easily able to handle his slender and small figure. 

Eri and Astora appeared by Yujin's side as Haru smiled gently up to his best friend. He felt a disturbance by his waist, and he looked down to see Gatchmon sliding his App Drive into his pocket. He gave his partner a weak grin before focusing back on Yujin. Distantly, he heard Offmon sobbing, and he couldn't blame the poor Appmon. Given how shy he already was, this must have been massively traumatizing for him. It would probably wind up as a day forcefully pressed into all their nightmares after it was over. 

Rei appeared soon afterwards, his hands shoved in his pockets. Hackmon shuffled along beside him. It was difficult to say how his conversation with Knight had gone, but it was clear that the CEO of L-Corp was gone. His hair was disheveled, and dried blood was stuck to his right cheek from a scrape to his temple. His clothes, already dark, were made even deeper in hue thanks to the dirt scattered about. "Let's go," the hacker said simply. He produced his App Drive and held it up, allowing them to leave the AR Field. 

The light that came with the transition between the AR Field and the real world surrounded Haru, and it threatened to swallow his vision fully. His eyes drooped shut when he was unable to handle the brightness. He distantly heard Yujin say his name, but he wasn't able to bring himself to reply as every muscle in his body went limp once again. 

~~~~~

Haru's eyes next fluttered open when he smelled something familiar. 

Home. 

Haru glanced around as much as he could without moving his head, seeing that he was back at home. He was in his bed, and his jacket was gone, discarded alongside his shoes and socks. His goggles were gone as well. He was left only in his jeans and white t-shirt, staring up at the ceiling. 

There was a presence by his knee, and he realized that it was Gatchmon a few seconds later. It was rare for Gatchmon to be that clingy when they were at Haru's house, as the Appmon often preferred to retreat to his place up on the loft where his tricycle was located. Perhaps he had been frightened enough after the incident with Overdrive that he wanted to stay close to his partner. 

"I'm glad you're awake."

Haru gasped gently when he heard Yujin's voice and saw a familiar outline in the doorway. Offmon followed behind Yujin by a few feet, sniffling lightly and shuffling his feet against the hardwood floor. 

Yujin took a seat to the side of Haru's bed, using a chair that had been pulled away from the nearby desk. He handed Haru a bowl before setting a cup on the table beside the bed. Haru realized based on the smell that the bowl contained ramen, and the cup likely had water inside it. 

Haru managed to force his hand to seize the utensils needed to eat the ramen. He didn't realize how hungry he was until the aroma was filling his nose, and his senses seemed to stand to attention in a wish for sustenance. A comforting hand cupped around his fingers cupping the bowl, and he knew it belonged to Yujin without needing to even look up. He knew that presence anywhere. 

Haru finished the bowl rather quickly despite his weakness, and Yujin happily took it back without saying a word. He pressed the cup into Haru's trembling fingers soon after, and Haru enjoyed the feeling of the soothing liquid flooding his senses. He released a sigh once it was gone, and Yujin once again reclaimed it to set the dish to the side of the bed. 

"Get some rest, alright?" Yujin whispered. "Your mom is working late tonight, so she doesn't know about this. I'll be back in the morning to check on you again, okay?"

Haru nodded slowly, able to tell that his eyes weren't going to be staying open for much longer. He let them sweep shut, seeing no point in protesting when his body wasn't going to listen to his pleas. The last thing he saw before falling back to sleep was Yujin's comforting smile, and it set the tone for a night of incredible sleep that he needed after that battle. 

~~~~~

Sunshine kissed Haru's cheeks the next morning, and he slowly opened his eyes to see that it was morning. He couldn't tell how early it was, but he didn't bother checking in that moment either. 

A quick glance downwards saw that Gatchmon was in the same spot he had been before, though he was staring at the door now. Gatchmon was already looking considerably better than he had the night before, and his cuts, scrapes, and bruises were already starting to heal. He didn't seem to realize that Haru was awake, instead staring solemnly at the door. 

Haru could hear voices from faraway, though he couldn't tell what they were saying. He vaguely recognized his mother's voice as well as Eri, Astora, and Yujin's soon after. Yujin had kept his promise to come back, it seemed, and he brought two of the other Drivers along as well. Haru couldn't tell if Rei was there or not, but he didn't have a way of finding out either. Rei wouldn't speak regardless of if he had come along or not. It simply wasn't in his nature to engage in idle chatter, something Haru had learned a long time ago. 

A knock came at his door a few seconds later, and Gatchmon called for whoever was there to come in. A few seconds, the hinges creaked, and Yujin, Eri, Astora, and Rei appeared in the doorway. 

They all looked better than they had the night before, but they were still recovering clearly. Astora's wrist was in a makeshift wrap that Haru suspected had been done by another member of the team. Eri's hair was back in its regular ponytails, but she was clearly exhausted. Yujin was obviously tired as well, but he was doing his best to hide it. Now that the blood had been cleaned away, Haru could see the injury Rei had received much better. It was large enough to need a few bandages to cover it. The hacker had his hood up to keep people from asking questions about the wound. 

"How are you feeling?" Eri asked, a small frown on her face as she shut the door with a gentle click behind her. "You looked awful last night."

"Yujin was pretty insistent on bringing you back while the rest of us got some rest. Clearly he couldn't take his own advice," Astora snorted. He leaned on the foot of Haru's bed, stretching out his wounded arm to support himself. He hissed at the contact, pulling his hand back and massaging his wrist to lessen the pain. 

"Overdrive sure pushed you hard," Yujin commented. "It was far from pleasant when I did it, but you have a weaker constitution than the rest of us, so that would explain why it hit you so hard."

Yujin approached Haru and eased him into a sitting position. Gatchmon moved himself as well, taking a firm seat next to his partner. He didn't get overly physically affectionate, simply because it wasn't in his nature, but the love could be felt despite the silence and lack of movement. 

"Sorry for the trouble," Haru whispered, letting out a yawn. He was feeling better than he had the night before, but his muscles still ached. He was able to keep his eyes open now, a step above how he had been when Yujin dropped him off before, but his exhaustion was still undeniable. 

"Don't apologize. We wanted to come see you," Eri insisted. She gave Haru a small, reassuring smile. She didn't make any moves to get closer to him, likely not wanting to overwhelm him, but the look of care was all he needed to see. 

"You look like you're struggling too," Haru murmured. He eyed the scraps of bandages peering out from Rei's dark hair and wrap around Astora's wrist. The Ultimate Four clearly hadn't been kind to any of them. Yujin was in the best state, but he still appeared as if he hadn't slept all night. 

"We wouldn't have come by if we didn't want to see you," Yujin assured him. "Do you need anything? Rei was kind enough to bring some food along."

Haru hadn't even realized the grocery sack hanging from Rei's hand until Yujin pointed out. He really was out of it. Rei leaned over and pulled out a few snacks, tossing a Gatch Monaka to Gatchmon. The search Appmon grinned with excitement and unwrapped it, handing two chunks over to Haru. The green-haired Driver gladly accepted it, taking a bite out of a piece of it. The taste of chocolate and wafer filled his mouth, and he let out a small sigh. 

"I-I guess I could use some water," Haru stuttered once the Gatch Monaka was gone. He went to push himself out of bed, but he was stopped by an arm from Yujin. He could tell from a simple glance that Yujin wasn't going to let him move, so he didn't bother fighting back. 

"We can take care of it," Eri said. She was looking down at Astora's wrist, adjusting the wrap around it after it had been disheveled from his unnecessary strain on the injury. She pointed towards the door with her head. "Come on, Tora."

Astora followed after Eri, practically dragged along as Eri finished fixing his wrist wrap while they were leaving. Rei hesitated for a moment, looking after them before walking out. Haru didn't have to ask to know that he was going to make sure that Astora and Rei didn't cause too many problems for Haru's mother. 

Yujin was the only one in the room with Haru aside from Gatchmon. He smiled fondly down at his friend, relief in his eyes that Haru was alright. Yujin cupped one hand around Haru's cheek, and Haru found himself nuzzling up against the contact. It felt incredible, and the warm fuzzy feeling that sparked to life in his stomach proved that every part of him agreed with such a sentiment.

"Thanks for this, Yujin," Haru whispered, letting out a small sigh of happiness. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling of pure joy pulse through his body. Nothing could beat the emotional high that was coursing through him in that moment, and he didn't want those few seconds to end. 

He felt something on his forehead, and when he opened his eyes, he realized that Yujin had pressed a kiss against one of his injuries. Haru felt heat rush to his face, and he looked away. It had felt much nicer than he was willing to admit, and if he had the words in mind, he would have thanked Yujin for the gesture. It had been the best he had felt since before the initial battle against Cloud and the Ultimate Four. 

Yujin seemed to see the smile on Haru's features, and he returned the fond expression with a grin of his own. "I'm glad that you're alright," Yujin whispered, his breath brushing against Haru's face. The smile they shared seemed to have a magical element to it, and Haru couldn't find the words to describe how glad he was to have his best friend by his side. 

Best friend. 

Was that they all really were?

Haru wasn't sure of what he felt. His kinship with Yujin had always been particularly strong, and the only one who could rival his connection to Haru was Gatchmon. The kiss had sent him falling in a way that he hadn't expected, but he loved the sensation all the same. It was perfect, and no words in existence could ever hope to explain how much he loved it. 

Haru let the tension leave his body as he leaned into Yujin's grasp. Maybe there would be some hope in the future after all. He had the best friends in the world, and they would come together to defeat all that stood in their path. 

His happiness and hope were on Overdrive, and he hoped that they never came falling back down to Earth after finding a resting place in heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a special place in my heart for Haru and Yujin. They're so sweet together, and they deserve everything good in this world and more. I love them with my whole heart. 
> 
> I finished Appmon yesterday, and I couldn't sleep until I wrote this. It's like 2:30 AM now, so I'm going to finish this quickly and then go to bed. I love these characters so badly, so here you go. They're gay. 
> 
> If you want more Appmon content from me, I must point you to this [discord server](url). I'm currently working on Appmon fan dub, and auditions are open as of the time of this short story's release. We'll be going through the whole series and giving it the dub that it never got but fully deserved. I'm hoping to unveil the first episode by the end of May 2020, so if that at all strikes your fancy, feel free to investigate it. 
> 
> Now that I've got that plugging out of the way, I must cry for ten thousand hours about how much I love these children. The App Drivers have become my second favorite cast behind only the Adventure trilogy's cast. I would do anything to see them smile. Haru and Yujin, please get married. I beg. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
